Dark Nights
by wickedawesomeshadowhunter12
Summary: I am really bad at summaries so all I can tell you is to please read it. There will be more characters in the future added. No cover image. Sorry. Just find your favorite image to represent Kuroshitsuji and look at it. :)


Dark Dreams

I am new to fanfiction and this is my first story. Please read and give feedback. Thanks :)

Chapter 1

"Sebastian must I go to bed now? I still have work to do and if I don't get a bigger dent in this paperwork then it will be up to my head tomorrow for sure."

"Bocchan if you don't get the proper amount of sleep you will fall ill and then you surely won't be able to work then." He smiles his usual cocky grin.

"Fine but wake me up early so I can get a head start."

"Yes my lord."

~Time Skip~

"Ugh why can't I sleep?" I scream in frustration. Sleeping was usually a challenge but tonight is seems extra finicky. I glance around my dark room until my eyes rest upon the large window across from my bed.

"That is quit a nasty storm raging on." This storm moved in about an hour ago and seems to not want to let up. If anything it seems to have gotten worse.

I slam my head back onto my pillow with a thud! and sigh in frustration and exhaustion. I slam my head again and again and again but it seems to give me no joy. "I wonder if I just knock myself out if I will get some sleep?"

I climb out of bed and walk over to the window and view the storm. Suddenly a huge crack of thunder and lightning emits from the sky. I jump back, partly out of surprise and partly out of fear. I had a slight fear of lighting only because it is a force that I know no one can control. And I do not like things to be out of my control.

I turn and walk over to my dresser by my bed and kneel in front of it. "I'm just going to knock myself out." Thinking about it, it may sound very stupid but if it gives me sleep I really don't care. I bring my head down with a large crack! and I blackout.

I open my eyes to darkness. I look around to see nothing but I feel that I am not home. The air cold. A suffocating kind of cold to go along with a suffocating smell. A smell of misery and... fear? The ground is hard and cold too. Like metal.

This place seems familiar. All too familiar. Something happened here to me that I still remember vividly as if I was still living it. This was the living Hell I was induced to for a month. The people here abused me. Worked me. Touched me with their greedy hands. Kept me prisoner only to be sacrificed to a demon. The demon that now serves me.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard from the other side of the room. A door was opened and in walked the people. With their dark cloaks and masks so that you cannot see their eyes. They walk over to my cage and open it up. Grabbing me harshly they drag me out and throw me on the floor.

The floor is wet like it would be in a basement. The basement I was kept in.

The tallest one from the group stepped forward with something in his hand. It was a whip. A whip with barbs on the end. A whip with crosses and the hilt. A whip with fresh blood on it.

Throughout these events I couldn't seem to speak or even make sound. As if I was paralyzed and forced to relive this.

The man raised the whip and brought it down on me. The barbs sinking into my skin before being roughly pulled out bring skin with it. The pain shot through my body like a thousand razors. "Ah!" A scream ripped from my throat and rang out into the dark basement. He brought it down again. And again. And again. Each time doing more damage and elicting screams and cries from my throat. Hours seemed to pass before the man left. Leaving my bloodied up and torn on the floor.

Another man stepped forward but he was unarmed. For a brief moment I thought he was going to drag me back in my cage and leave me to die. But he raised his fist and it made contact with my jaw. then my side. Then my back. then both my arms and legs. He started kicking to. Beating my with his bare hands. Bruises started to blossom on the spots where you could still see my once porcelain skin. More cries came from me. Cries of terror. Cries of anger. Cries of a child.

That man left also but one more remained. He seemed to be observing, maybe even admiring me. He reached down and started to touch all over my body. His hands roamed freely around my face, arms, legs, and torso. I felt disgusted but I couldn't move away from him. It felt like Lucifer himself had me chained down and forced me endure this torture. The man finally left. Leaving me alone. Tattered. Bruised. Violated. **Alone.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Bocchan wake up!"

I awoke with a sudden jolt as if someone was jerking my body. I looked up and saw Sebastian but I pulled away. He was touching me. and I **hate **to be touched.

"Bocchan...?" Sebastian said in a whisper.

"What do you want you damn demon?" I yelled at him. Maybe a bit harshly but after what I just endured in my sleep I had plenty reason.

"I heard you screaming so I came to check on you. When I walked in you were on the floor thrashing and crying out. So I awoke you. How bad was the nightmare this time?" He said all of this with a gentle voice. like one might use to comfort a scared child.

I sat for a good while contemplating whether I should tell him of my dream. He was Sebastian. I could tell him anything. Right? I decide to tell him of my whole dream. My voice starts to crack and before I know it I am crying. Ciel Phantomhive is crying because of a nightmare.

I expect Sebastian to make fun of me with a snide comment but to my surprise he pulls me into a embrace. I cry out and slap him across the face. **Hard.** He looks at me suprised but pulls back. He then picks me up and lays me in bed.

"Goodnight Bocchan, sweet dreams." then he leaves the room with a soft thud of the door. Sweet dreams eh? And a hug? I lay in bed refusing to sleep. And continue to think over why Sebastian hugged me. I was scared yes but I didn't need a hug.

"Damn demon." I whisper before being pulled into a deep sleep.


End file.
